Glitched
Plot Kurt as Nightmare, and George were fighting Kraab. NIghtmare: I wonder who keeps hiring these bounty hunters. George: Who knows? Nightmare tried to possess Kraab, but Kraab dodged and shot a laser at him.Nightmare dodged and turned into Buzzshock. Buzzshock charged up until Kraab shot a special laser at him, making the energy go into the Zorgatrix. Buzzshock: Guahh! Theme song! George defeated Kraab with a blow to his face while Buzzshock was curled up into a ball on the ground. George: Kurt, Kraab's done. Buzzshock got up with a pained look on his face and tried to turn back. Buzzshock: Lets go home. (transforms) Rubix Dude! Wha? I was trying to turn back! George: Try again. RD: Sure. (transforms) Frostbite! Oh, come on! George: Go to Azmuth, maybe he can fix the glitch. I'll hold down the fort here. Frostbite: Good idea! (transforms) Upgrade! Upgrade morphed into a ship and flew to Galvan Prime. He landed in front of Azmuth's tower and went out of ship mode. Upgrade then turned into Man-Bat and flew through a window into Azmuth's main room. Azmuth: Kurt Negason, what a surprise. Man-Bat: Azmuth, I need your help. Azmuth: Let me guess, there is a problem with your Zorgatrix. Man-Bat: How did you know? Azmuth: I can track signals coming to and from the Zorgatrix. That laser that Kraab shot at you while you were a Megawhatt temporarily shut off the main defences. A signal came in that blocked the Human DNA signal from working and replaced it with a random unlocked DNA. I have already tracked the signal. AZmuth teleported himself and Man-Bat into Kurt's house. Man-Bat: What are we doing at my house? Azmuth: The signal is coming from your basement. Man-Bat turned into Bonehead, grabbed his scythe, and ran to the basement. In the basement Eve was working on a huge machine, George was sitting with his back on the wall with blood coming out of his head and his Mom and Dad frozen to the wall. Bonehead: Mom! Dad! George! Eve: I killed them. I decided to turn evil and stop working with you. When this machine is completed, I will be able to suck every alien from every matrix in the entire Multiverse! Bonehead threw his scythe into the machine, making it explode. Bonehead turned into Fire Fusion and used his sonic cry. Eve's Ruby Claws shattered and the Superpowermatrix was destroyed. All the powers were sucked into her, making her cry in pain. FF grabbed George and flew out of the house, causing it to collapse on Eve. FF: That takes care of the traitor. Azmuth:(teleports in) But where would you live? ???: With the rest of his family. Grampa Max walked in. GM: He's my nephew. FF: How? GM: Your mother, your BIRTH mother, was my sister. THE END Major Events *Eve turnes evil *The Superpowermatrix, Ruby Claws, and Kurt's scythe are destroyed *Kurt's adopted mother and father are killed *Kurt and George go to live with the Tennysons *Kurt's Zorgatrix has the last of the glitches fixed. Characters Heroes *Kurt Negason *George Negason *Azmuth *Grampa Max *Kurt's Mom and Dad(deceased) Villains *Kraab *Eve Negason Aliens Used *Nightmare *Buzzshock *Rubix Dude *Frostbite *Upgrade *Man-Bat(debut) *Bonehead *Fire Fusion Category:Episodes Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Eve Negason Arc Category:Season 2 Kurt 10 Category:Krosskothen